Kiera
Kiera, the Dance of the Loto Flower, the Spirit of Balance. Session Reports: 1st Expedition. During the second session, Kiera followed the party to the Wetlands at West. She rescued Kairon from the Chuul encounter and advised from the Gnolls attack in her guard. The entire group fighted against and defeated them. The party got a plan, using a Gnoll corpse to attract the Chuuls to their palisade. And surprisingly, it worked; three Chuuls destroyed and killed the entire gnolls' camp. And after that, the group looted it. In the way back to Alden she was attacked by a constrictor boa and was really hurt. Even that, she managed to reach the lake and fought against the boars at the last fight, next to the Crystal Lake. 2nd Expedition Kiera fighted against a group of bandits that attacked the group at night. She tried a hard combat versus the bandit tiefling boss. Even with her most strong attacks, she couldn't managed to defeat him. But the team succeded in the fight. They arrived Dol Gharaz, crossed the Tel'Iron Pass and reached Faelynor. They decided to continue a little more through the Inmortal Forests. The night arrived and they setted a camp, but in the night a young Emerald Dragon arrived and light the campfire off. He was going away, but Clerk started to triggering him saying stupid things; so it became aggressive and knocked out him. Dillon tried to rescue him, but in his attempt, the dragon caught him, even though he managed to dodge the creature's relentless strikes, a pack of werewolves was attracted, and two of them focused on Dillon. The rest of the party stood and watched silently up and frightened until he was on the verge of death. With his last strength, he managed to climb up to a tree, while realizing the enormous wounds those Werewolves had just put on him. The party quickly returned to Faelynor, and the elves, looking at his state, and thanks to some convincing speech by Venn, set up a carriage back to Alden. Kiera feels now compasion for Dillon and feels bad for not being able to saving him, she didn't want to mess with a Dragon and Werewolves. So she would try to compensate Dillon and protect him to get her own forgiveness. 3rd Expedition Participated in the first expedition to the North. Foughted a grimlock with the team, and the following morning helped Kairon and Deptter with the herd of rothés, she summoned a dirt pillar and the rothé killed himself. When they rerturned Alden and went on an expedition again, they meet a group of elves that asked them for help to attack an ogre palisade. When the assault began, Kiera killed a goblin using the fire of a flaming arrow shooted by Kairon. She fought the boss ogre with strong hits using her bo and her martial arts. And after that, tried to save Deptter who was engaged on a fight against two oggres. It was an extremely difficult combat, even that, Kiera didn't suffer any damage. Her combat was clean and smart. 4th Expedition Kiera went into another expedition to the North with a new group of adventurers. They reached the forest easily and entered in it. They passed long time between trees until the air became cold and it started to snow a little. In the snowy forest they found a monstruosity, and although it was an extremely dangerous animal they defeated a Gray Render easily, but Kiera was hurt in the left shoulder with a serious wound. They reached the end of the forest and find the tundra, a giant plain full of snow; but the weather became worse, and a blizzard was arriving from the east, so the group had to return back. When they were out of the forest, a peryton attacked the camp and dived to Kiera and impacted on her so strong that she got unconcious. When the combat ended the group didn't know how to save Kiera, but fortunately a half-giant druid appeared and helped bringing them to his camp. The druids healed Kiera, and gave them food and refuge. At the third day they were in the camp, the druid came with a bad new; a group of minotaurs was near the camp and they have to go away. But the group convinced him to fight against the minotaurs. The plan was good (at least if the number of creatures were what the druid said. They started to kill minotaurs effectively, but there were so many, so they couldn't win. The druid was killed by a minotaur's charge and the group tried to retreat. There were like 10 minotaurs running after them, and probably they wouldn't survive, so Tycho Telestis aep Arcadius, sacrificed himfself, stopping almost all the minotaurs, so the rest of the group could escape; a non-cape hero. After running a huge number of miles they were so tired that they had to stop and pass the night. But a wolf herd attacked their camp; they throwed food to them and tried to go away and hide theirselves, but Hornfel made so much noise that the wolves found and devoured him between screams in the nigth. After losing two partners, the stress in Kiera was so high, even that, she could focus herself with an only objetive; reaching Alden. Caellach Mawr Dyffryn was also stressed out, couldn't find the way so well, but after walking a couple of days, they reached Alden. It was a very traumatic experience for Kiera loosing two parterns, she got a scar in the shoulder that will remember her this expedition forever. She probably won't go on another expedition for a while. 5th Expedition After a week of deep thoughs, Kiera felt mentally recovered and accepted to go on another expedition with three other adventurers. The route was in northe-east direction, but when the groupe saw the snowy forest and they started saying to go in, Kiera advised about the dangers that exist there. Even the advise, the group wanted to investigate a little. They found an animal corpse covered by the snow, but when she saw six eye socket in the skull, Kiera realized that it was the Gray Render. She was seriously telling them to go out of there, but the group started to do silly stuff while something was taking down trees in the distance. At this point, Kiera realized that was sorrounded of idiots. And tried to escape from the danger in direction to Alden. The group fortunately followed her and escaped too. In the morning they decided to change the route to the south east. They bumped with another forest, but this didn't seem dangerous. Deptter found a hidden path in the forest and they decided to use it and find out where it reached. They followed the way and arrived Lleylem, a hafling village defended by goliaths, in the middle of a clear between mountains. It seemed a safe place so Kiera felt extremely relaxed with no danger. They visited a tavern and enjoyed the music and beer, the two dwarves became really drunk, but Kiera only drank one jar, just to be a few happier and enjoy the party. The next morning the two dwarves had a strong hangover that they couldn't even get up. Kiera felt tired but actually she was able to get up and expend the day around the village. She spotted a small river where haflings were fishing, she was so relieved in that place so she started to do her dance in harmony with the elements, controlled a line of water from the river and made it turning around her. An ellegant dance between wide lines of water that impressed the haflings and they throwed gold coins to her. At night the group assisted to Venn's comedy performance and there were so many laughs. At the end, Kiera saw the two goliaths that have sung before Venn's jokes. She approached herself to them and broke the ice asking if they had participated in an important battle, their reaction was friendly and the answer was that the songs told the story of their ancestors. They continued talking, and there was a moment that Kiera told about her adventures, specially the last of the Gray Render. The goliaths became so enthusiastic and started writing a song about the adventure of Kiera and the rest of the group against the Gray Render, and after that they began to toss her in the air on a blanket. In that moment Kiera felt so satisfaced with herself, because she could make Hornfel and Tycho Telestis aep Arcadius to be remembered. The next day they farawelled from Lleylem and returned Alden with no trouble. After this expedition kill felt so happy and relieved for her fallen partners. 6th Expedition A second expedition to the savannah bagan. They crossed the Wetlands without any problem, once they have reached the savannah the twilight had arrived. In the middle of the night the lookout heared a roar and a shake of wings, he alerted the rest; it was a Chimera. It was rounding the campfire, until Aaravos decided to light it off, and the Chimera became aggresive and pounced into Kairon. Kiera approched to it quickly and hitted lots of blows at point-black, Dillon got two shots on it and more damage from the others continued. The Chimera moved back and spited an enormous fire breath that knocked out Dillon and Kairon. After watching this, Kiera moved faster than wind to the Chimera and a rain of fists killed it without any opportunity of counterattack. Kiera passed the night waiting next to Dillon, desiring he woke up. And finally, at the morning he did it, but not the tiefling. They returned to Alden with no troubles. 7th Expedition Up to the next day Alden was down, they went on another expedition with another partner; Tylhana. They arrived the same place where they left three days. They continued to the south rounding the crags, until they spotted the jungle; the Scarlet Gardens. Only Dillon had been there, and had checked how much dangerous it is. So they retreated back in the savannah in the north direction. They walked along all of it until they found a forest and approached to it, they spotted a creek where there where two deers that Dillon and Tylhana slaughtered for the dinner. When they followed the creek a little with the eyes, they discovered the entrance to a cave. So the plan was to explore it at the next morning. After the breakfast they entered and founded an Aldean adventurer bleeding out. Before he died, advised the group about the inhabitants of the cave; Bugbears. At so it was, they were continually fighting groups of Bugbears, also Giant Spiders; but in total Kiera counted 23 Bugbears and 5 Giant Spiders. They cleared the entire cave, saved one adventurer that was prisioned, and got a chest full of gold that divided into the four. The saved adventurer guided them to Alden crossing the forest by a shortcut; and they got another successful expedition. Achivements Survive 3 expeditions.png Survive 6 expeditions.png Raid a monster fort.png Visit faelynor.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Find lleylem.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png Clear a dungeon.png Dwarven acquaintances.png